Boom, Headshot
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Caitlyn just wanted some peace and quiet. But... She's not going to find it. Female POV.


:) Enjoy! I'm trying out a new point of view, this one from the girl's... If you like this style better than my other ones, just let me know~

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Caitlyn

Boom… Headshot

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Power surged through me as I lifted my gun and shot. The battle was intense, and if I messed up even the slightest bit, it would be the end of my team. My opponents had sent their Miss Fortune to face me and she was proving to be a tough competitor.

"Caitlyn!" My male summoner's voice rang through my head. It was a voice I had heard so many times and I immediately recognized who it was.

"Yes, summoner?"

"Let's win this game." He declared with determination. He was always so serious. I turned back to face my enemy on the battlefield. She was killing my minions with ease, and I returned the favor quickly, dropping her health. I knew that this particular summoner had skill, and would not make me lose my lane. But then again, there was always a chance.

After a couple hits, I loaded an extra big bullet and made sure to hit her with it, killing her instantly. Then, my support and I took care of the weak Soraka that was left in the lane.

Boom… Headshot.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The game was over all too soon, and we had lost due to some horrible teammates with a bad attitude. Honestly, I hated people like that. I sighed as I walked out of the summoning chamber, my heart heavy. It was a sunny afternoon though, and that lifted my mood slightly.

I intended on enjoying the rest of my day so I headed outside, to a place where almost no one knew about. The big oak tree. The tree stood on the very edge of a great garden, and it was shrouded by the big fountain that was placed in front of it. It was a good quiet place to relax.

That was where I headed to next for some peace and relaxation.

I sat down, my back against the tree as I closed my tired eyes. For a while, it was just the sound of rushing water, falling leaves, chirping birds and… me with my gun by my side and my hat on my head.

I used to complain to the other champions that I wasn't summoned as much anymore but now, I was grateful I wasn't. Other champs, such as Janna or Ahri, they were summoned every five minutes and they would never find the time to relax and just sit back.

The League was an ever-growing community so the popularity of champions changed daily, what with the downgrades, upgrades and all. Also, the fact of how revealing a champion's clothing was was also a factor. _Ha. Ha._

I pulled my gun onto my lap as I dismantled it, cleaning each bit. I found that the rifle-cleaning process was one that I enjoyed immensely, so I did it often.

My trained ears quickly picked up the sound of rustling leaves and footsteps. My eyes were open in a flash as I placed an activated snap trap in the grass. Then, I hid in a nearby bush and waited with bated breath.

Ten seconds later, I was rewarded with a yell.

"What the—"

Seizing my chance, I leapt towards the noise, my gun at the ready. Trapped in my snare, was a summoner. "Don't shoot!" He yelled out, looking completely panicked at the gun barrel which was extremely close to his face. "Wait a moment… Caitlyn?" He peered at me. Or at least, I thought he did. He was still wearing his summoner robes and they shrouded his face. He seemed to realize that I couldn't see him properly.

The second he took off his hood, I recognized him. "So it's you…" I murmured. It was the summoner who had summoned me earlier.

"What are you doing here, Caitlyn?" He questioned. _I could ask you the same thing. _I thought to myself.

"I always come here." I answered curtly, while adjusting my large purple and yellow hat that sat on the top of my head. I grabbed my rifle and leaned it down onto the side of the trunk of the big oak tree before I turned to look at him again. He took a step backwards, and let out a cry of pain as something attacked him. He fell down, into the grass.

"What's wrong?" I asked, advancing towards him. He winced from the pain.

"S-snap trap…" He managed to get out.

Then I remembered that I had forgotten to pick up that particular trap. The rest of them were safely with me. I moved closer to him, intent on helping him out of my trap because my traps were rather painful.

I knelt down to the summoner who was sitting on the ground, his feet in front of him. My trap was caught onto his thigh. I found the deactivation button and I pushed it. Quickly, the contraption opened with a loud snap.

I leaned back, and accidentally pressed on another trap. It jumped out, and clamped onto his inner thigh, a little higher up from where the previous one had been.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, damn, I'm so sorry!" I reached to open the second one. By pure clumsiness, my hand grazed across his manhood. And judging by what I felt, it wasn't small either. _Crap._

"Uh." The summoner chuckled lightly. I could feel my cheeks growing red and I quickly pressed the correct button. I removed the offending item and I was careful not to touch him in inappropriate places again.

"You know, if you wanted to touch it, you could just tell me." He said, his face breaking into a grin.

"I didn't mean to…" I muttered quickly as I backed up. I usually wasn't this flustered around others so this was odd.

"Even if you didn't…" He stopped and a mischievous look crossed his boyish face. I knew what was coming. "Even if you didn't, you'll still have to… compensate somehow." He moved towards me, licking his lips.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered as I moved back. A new panic started in my heart as I shuffled backwards, sliding across the grass.

"This."

He got up too, and walked over to me, who was frozen to the ground. Every part of my body refused to move in anticipation of what was coming next. The summoner knelt down, and stared at me with his dark brown orbs before he locked his lips onto mine. He pulled my hat off in the same movement and placed it under the tree.

His sensuous mouth dominated mine, leaving me breathless. I broke free first, gasping for air. "Summoner! Stop!" I protested, but did he listen? Of course not. His mouth found mine again, and his hands roamed my chest, exploring the new territory with enthusiasm. Suddenly, it seemed like not such a good idea to wear a strapless dress.

He undid the belt that held the short dress up and dropped it onto the grass softly. He pulled the top of my dress down, revealing my round, perky breasts. I felt him touch one of my relatively small breasts and gently suck on a nipple. I sharply gasped as he began to do things—Oh Demacia! What he was doing… It had to be illegal!

I breathed unevenly as I felt my panties starting to get wet. He noticed as I squirmed. Lifting a hand, he lowered it to my crotch area. The second he began to touch my clit through the thin fabric, I grew even wetter.

He pushed me against the tree, his oh-so-talented mouth continuing to make love to my nipples as his hand touched and caressed my core.

"Ahh! Damn!" I moaned as he pulled the white strip of cloth off completely, throwing it aside. My dress was still crumpled around my waist and he hiked it up further, exposing more of my skin to the cool spring air.

The handsome man let go of my nipple with a loud pop.

_Is he going to lick me?_ The thought suddenly struck me. But I had no time to ponder it however, for he stuck out his tongue and licked me from top to bottom.

"Shiiiiit!" I groaned out as he lapped and sucked with devastating intent. He managed to coax wave after wave of pleasure from me as he speared me over and over.

My hands reached behind me and gripped the touch bark of the tree trunk to support my legs as they were close to collapsing from the pleasure that I was experiencing. Oh, he was good! He was too good!

Adrenaline coursed through my veins and tiny bolts of white hot pleasure shot from my vagina. Inside me, his tongue thrust faster and faster, as climax built inside me. I moaned loudly, and unabashedly.

"Haah, summoner, I'm cumming!"

I let go of the tree and took a fistful of his dark hair as creamy white liquid spilled from within me. My knees buckled as I arched my body against his. The familiar scent of cum filled the air as he drank mine with a smile on his face. Then he pulled the rest of my dress off, casting it aside.

Well, I very well couldn't let him have all the fun.

With one powerful shove, I pushed him onto the ground and ripped open his robes. I could tell that behind his shorts, lay a completely erect monster. And I couldn't wait for it to ravage me.

I pulled down the cloth that hid the beast with a hungry look in my eyes.

"Impatient, are we?" He chuckled as he watched me. I replied with a naughty smile as I slowly straddled him. Positioned and… I lowered myself onto him.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled out as I rode him. Pushing with force and ability. The surprised look on his face soon turned into one of ecstasy. He placed both hands on my hips as he threw his head back in pleasure. I could feel his monstrosity pulsing inside me, penetrating me deep within. The look on his face was one of pure enjoyment. I smirked.

He let go of my hips and reached up to play with my breasts, which were bouncing all over the place. He squeezed and pushed as I continued to ride him, over and over again.

"Ah, yes, Caitlyn!" He yelled out my name as I felt hot seed spill inside me. I pulled out with a grin ion my face as he looked me in the eye.

"Well… Seems like you're quite the dominator… Time for you to be a little… submissive!"

Rushing at me, he spun me around and lifted both my legs by my thighs. My heart pounded with excitement as he entered me quickly. He thrust into my speedily and forcefully, leaving me ecstatic.

I reached up, and hooked my arms around his neck. All I could do was make uncontrollable animalistic sounds that I tried to stifle but in vain. I could feel his sculpted body pulsing against mine as he fiercely ravaged my body. He filled me completely.

My inner walls constricted to greet him as he continued with frightening force. This man was strong, as all the summoners were since they had to undergo tough training to enter the League. He thrust inside me quickly, and his strong arms kept me upright throughout.

Groans erupted from his mouth, and I ran my fingers across the rest of his body that I could get to, making him feel even hotter.

"S-summoner!" My voice was raspy and rough. In a tremendous feeling that completely overcame me, I came all over, my body thoroughly satisfied.

"My turn." He murmured. His brow dipped as he slammed into me. "Yes!" He yelled out as he also climaxed, letting me down.

I was tired, but yet, I craved more of this beast before me.

"Let's do it again." He suggested while smiling widely.

"Sure." I agreed. "Oh, hey, summoner…"

He looked up at me.

"Want to see a hat trick?"

* * *

R&R? :)

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
